Lights
by stacylk
Summary: Peeta has lived his entire life admiring the lights that fill the sky every year but it isn't until he finds an injured girl that he believes the dream can be a reality. Inspired by the Disney film Tangled.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Dedicated to my glorious Beta, titania522. She is forever my constant during this crazy and beautiful obsession of our sweet cinnamon roll, Peeta Mellark._

 _Rated T for Teen_

 ** _LIGHTS_**

Lights. It's what he waits for every year. He yearns for them. To catch a glimpse of the floating stars in the sky that light a path he can only dream about. He truly believes that the fleeting lights are what make the rest of the year bearable. They fill his dreams and are featured in the art he covers the tower walls with. The glowing spheres have become more a part of his life than his actual reality and as the days near to when he'll be able to witness the beautiful lights, Peeta hopes for a future where he won't have to hide or fear those that are beyond the moss and leaf curtain that conceals the glade where his tower stands. It's a secret he holds close. The lights are his freedom from his tower and the close eye of his mother. The lights help him forget about his gift and how it feels more like a shackle each day. But more than anything the lights that appear each year on his birthday give him hope.

* * *

The grooves of the stone tickle the pad of his thumb as he attempts to blend the colors of the paints. Peeta leans in closer to the picture as his fingers slide against the wall. His eyes strain from the concentration and he groans in annoyance when his bangs fall in front of his eyes. Peeta blows the hair out of the way before placing his tongue in between his teeth. His thumb nail scratches the stone of the tower as the lines finally become invisible and the picture he had created in his mind is now visible to the world. Well the world that involves only him and his mother. Peeta leans back to fully take it in before his chest tightens. The longing that eventually overwhelms him after he completes a painting has now returned and he fears he may become lost in it.

Peeta can't decide what to study first as his eyes roam over the bright yellows of the stars that float around like wishes sent into the sky or the rich oranges that sing about promise as the deep blues swirl around like whispers that are said in the night. When he's finally able to concentrate on the picture as a whole, he's amazed by how vibrantly he had painted the sky. The lights are featured just as they always are and he closes his eyes. Peeta can see them brighten up the night sky in his mind and he can't stop the child-like laughter that escapes his mouth. He waits for the time that he can peer out of his window and see the lights weave into the far off sky.

He steps back toward the ledge to look up the crowded wall. The working space is beginning to become non existent and Peeta dreads the moment when he won't be able to paint. He sighs as he reaches out to the curtain that covers the length of the tower and wraps his hand in the material. With a kick off of the ledge, Peeta slides down the wall quickly. His feet hit the ground hard and the sound echoes through the first floor. He still remembers when he was a boy and had first started scaling the tower walls. There had been a fair share of accidents and bruises were a usual occurrence, but the day that he had raced down the wall as though he was flying was one of the happiest he had lived while cooped up in his tower. Peeta looks up once more at the art that covers the walls before bending down to brush off his pants while leaving streaks of paint behind. He sighs as the acrylic stains the material. He can imagine the lecture he'll receive from his mother when she arrives. She seemed troubled when she left to gather and barter with the neighboring villages this morning. He was quiet as he sneaked down the winding staircase to see her leave. She kept muttering to herself about his birthday and he allowed himself to become hopeful that they would celebrate this year. Peeta wanted to step out of the shadows and wish her a lovely day but he remembered how upset his mother would become when he didn't announce himself. She didn't like to be surprised and even in the small confines of the tower she needed to know exactly where he was. So Peeta watched her push the rope ladder down over the edge of the tower window in silence without as much of a goodbye. After she was gone he went back to bed and spent the rest of the hour until the sun rose staring at the ceiling.

He scratches at the paint for a moment before standing back up and walking over to the pile of overstuffed pillows that he keeps in the corner next to his books. Peeta sits down hard and releases a sigh of boredom that you'd expect from someone younger than eighteen. He reluctantly settles in as he reaches beside him where the stack of books are kept. Most are storybooks that his mother had found for him when he was younger and the tales that excited him as a boy only infuriate and bore him now. They were the reason why he began to hope that perhaps he would someday see the world that lay beyond his tower and the glade it sat in but as the years passed and his mother kept him away from the world Peeta started to resent the stories in his books and the false hope they prompted him to feel. Peeta picks up the nearest book and flips through the pages. He doesn't have to read the words to know what they say. He's memorized every story and can play each in his mind frame by frame. He wishes he could feel that rush he experienced when he read as a little boy but the excitement he felt when he was younger for things has faded.

Peeta closes the book and sets it beside his feet on the ground. He watches his bare toes wiggle for a few seconds before pushing himself off of the floor. He wanders around the first floor idly before he walks over to the window. A cool breeze pimples the skin at his cheeks and he can't stop the wide grin that forms at his lips. He swings one leg over the window sill of the tower before placing a foot in one of the rungs of the rope ladder. Peeta steps down quickly and with each heartbeat as he nears the ground he can feel the suffocating isolation that his tower offers lessen. When he's reached the ground and his toes sink into the cool soil Peeta is overwhelmed by a remarkable sense of calm. He breathes in the fresh air and with each wiggle of his toes as the dew from the grass tickles his skin he feels almost reborn. The shackles that his tower holds can't reach him here. He's free.

With a gleeful shout he throws himself to the ground and rolls around in the grass for a moment before picking himself up and making his way to his favorite place in the glade. Peeta looks up to the sky as the music from the birds above dances around him. He's thankful that his mother feels the need to trade with villages that are far away because it gives him enough time to escape his tower. It's in these moments that he feels alive and not as though he's merely existing. Peeta closes his eyes as he walks the distance to the field of flowers. He knows the path by heart and his feet take him over every stray rock and piece of uneven ground without fail.

Peeta doesn't open his eyes until the scent of wildflowers travels around him and it feels like a reassuring hug from an old friend welcoming him back. With a contented sigh he walks through the field as he bends down and brushes the flowers that have seeded. The white puffs float on the currents of the winds almost like a melody and he can nearly hear their song. He loves the dandelion flower. His mother is adamant that it's a weed but he doesn't see anything disposable about a flower that evolves and continues to prosper. He respects it's resilience.

The seeds blow off in the distance and as his eyes fall to the ground with them he catches the slightest bit of color. He nearly laughs at the thought. It's not absurd for a meadow to have color but as he draws nearer he can make out the curve of a body. Peeta knows that he should turn around and run straight home until he's hidden and secure in his tower. But he wants to be scared. Though he wants to live by his mother's rules ,something causes his feet to move and with a slow pace he approaches the body. When he closes the distance he notices that they seem to not be moving. They lay on their right as their arms stretch out to one side and he can see the staining of red on the hands. Peeta stands there reluctantly before bending down to further inspect the person.

The head of dark hair that covers the face catches his attention and he wants to run his fingers through the strands to test the softness. Peeta resists the urge as his eyes travel lower. He's not sure who this is but by the soft curves he can assume that it's a female. Peeta only has his mother to compare the body to and of course the pictures he's seen in his books. However, it's completely different being this close to another female rather than studying faded pictures in an old book.

Peeta's eyes continue to inspect the woman as he stands up and walks over to the other side. He's utterly fascinated by her but when he stops in front of her and bends down to move back her hair his heart skips a beat. The air seems to heat up and time appears to stall. Peeta can feel himself blush at the soft slope of her nose and the delicate but sharp features of her face. She reminds him of one of the myths he's read about. Peeta knows she must be a forest sprite that goes flitting about the woods in secret. He wants to be happy that the wishes he had sent up to the sky had been answered finally but he notices how her cheeks appear colorless and he can see the perspiration around her brow. He then remembers the red coloring on her hands and when he looks down at her torso he can see the same stain on her hands appear on the dark green coloring of her clothing. She's injured. Perhaps she had wrestled with a dragon and had lost. He wants to ask her but he knows he first has to help her so without another thought he reaches out and easily scoops her body up.

He holds her close as he stands up and makes his way to his tower. Her body is so limp and light that Peeta has to look down to insure he's actually holding someone. He wrinkles his brow when he realises how cool the sweat soaking her clothing is as he presses her tightly against his chest. The walk back to his tower seems longer than it ever has before and Peeta can feel the urgency wash over him in a cold sweat. It's odd to feel such concern for someone he had just laid eyes on but he can't stop the racing of his heart when her hair falls further from her face and he can see how pale her olive skin had become. With each slide of his bare feet in the mud or trip over a rock he can feel the urgency of the situation rise.

When his tower comes into view, he pulls her closer as he wills himself to walk faster. Peeta hasn't been around death but he's read about it in his myths and he see the signs in the woman in his arms. He's thankful for the strength he's acquired by hanging from the curtains of his tower as he painted high up and he uses all of it as he climbs up the rope ladder with one hand while using the other to hold her close. Peeta pushes off from the last rung as he heaves them both over the brick window seal. Her arms hang limply when his feet land on the brick tower floor. He can hardly feel her move and he's afraid that it may be too late already as he rushes her over to a pile of goose down pillows and throws that he keeps in front of the fireplace. Peeta bends at the knees as he sets her down gently. Her body is easily manipulated and this troubles him as he brushes the strands of hair away from her cool forehead. He's caught up in the beauty of her that he nearly forgets why he had brought her to his tower. Peeta attempts to shake himself from the stupor that her features seem to elicit from him as he settles on his knees and scoots down toward her stomach. His hands hover above her body before he reaches down and pushes the stiff material up her body to reveal her wound. He can hardly see the injury from the pool of dried blood and when his hands land on her skin he's frightened by how cold she is. Too cold.

Peeta can feel the surge of warm energy work up through his body and he has to remind himself to breathe. He's not sure how to heal anyone besides himself or his mother and when the image of his dandelion field comes to mind he can feel his body relax. He closes his eyes tight as the life force transfers from him into her body and all he can see behind his closed lids is the bright sky above the flower he loves. Peeta can feel himself grow weak and when he opens his eyes her color has been restored. When she breathes in deeply, he can't help but laugh out loud. He looks over to her face as her cheeks have already become flushed and it makes her look even more beautiful than she was. Peeta brings his attention back to her stomach where his hands remain as they rise with each time she breathes in and out. When he lifts his hands up from her bare skin he can feel his breath hitch. It doesn't take him long to recognize the image on her stomach. Peeta's dreamed about it more than once. He would know a dandelion from anywhere, even when he sees it imprinted on the body of the woman beside him.

* * *

The night had fallen filling the tower with a soft darkness that disappeared within the flickering flames in the hearth. The room was so silent that he could nearly hear the pulse of her heart and there was a moment that he swore that his matched every beat. She hadn't woken up yet but every few minutes her mouth would move as though she was talking to someone in her dreams. She was nothing he had ever encountered before and the mystery of her enticed him.

Peeta is surrounded by books , thumbing through the pages he's memorized and the flames from the fireplace casts shadows high on the tower walls and on the woman's face. He can't seem to take his eyes off of her and the fascination that had began among the flowers now has become a reverence that threatens to overtake his every waking hour. He knows that having her in his tower is dangerous, that his mother can return at any moment but he can't seem to care. The loneliness he's come to know has ceased to exist since he brought her into his tower. He's aware that she'll have to leave but Peeta's willing to hold onto the peace for as long as he can. He's mesmerized by the way she breathes in and out when suddenly she begins to stir. He can't stop himself from scrambling back into the dark corner.

His back collides with the coarse brick wall momentarily knocking the air out of his lungs. It takes him only a second to recover before he watches her closely. She sits up slowly while cradling the sides of her head in her hands and he can see a slight tremor working it's way down her body. Peeta draws his knees into his stomach, hoping to make himself as unseen as possible. He attempts to gain a clear view of her face as he leans slightly to the side after she drops her hands but her hair now covers most of her face. It isn't until she looks up and her hair drops down her back that he can see how sharp and delicate the structure of her face is. He had thought she was beautiful before but now, as the flush has returned to her cheeks, he's truly in awe. Peeta leans forward out of the shadow of the corner before he can stop himself. However when she turns towards him, he slams his body back against the wall. The sudden movement causes the girl to scoot back a few feet, her eyes narrowed.

Peeta's attention remains on her as she looks around in panic, her eyes wide and her dark hair whipping around her face wildly. He watches her stand up slowly, taking in her surroundings but as she moves further away from the firelight, her face becomes shrouded in shadow. Peeta leans out of the corner to obtain a better view but as he reaches out to place his hand on top of a stack of books for leverage the pile clatters loudly to the floor. She follows the sound until her eyes land on the fallen books and Peeta.

He stands up slowly using the wall this time but he remains mostly in the shadows. Peeta can feel his heart race as she takes a few tentative steps toward him. He searches for a way out but the corner is still surrounded by all his books that had fallen and the numerous other stacks that line the wall. He really does curse his voracity for the written word. His mother always told him that it would cause him harm. However he never thought it would be so literal. He's still hoping for a way to slip past her when the girl stops a few feet from him.

"Who's there? Where am I?" she questions boldly.

Peeta furrows his brow. "Which question would you like me to answer first?" he asks sincerely.

The girl shakes her head and sighs. "Am I in a tower?" she asks as she looks above her.

"I'm confused. Do you want me to still answer your question even though you just answered it yourself?" Peeta inquires innocently.

His question catches her off guard for a second and Peeta can see the confusion etched on her sharp features as she looks away from the ceiling. "What?" She lifts her hands to rub at her face roughly before lowering them. "How? I was dying."

Peeta presses his back against the wall before sliding along the brick. "I healed you." he confirms as he steps away from the wall and the girl.

He's nearly running to the other side of the tower when she whirls around. "Are you joking?" she asks as she watches him rush over to a stack of books.

Peeta shakes his head as he reaches for the handle of a paint brush. "It wasn't meant to be comical." he says as he taps the wood against an empty glass. It's a nervous habit that he's always done but he likes the sound that the brush makes against the glass. It's how he imagines fairies would sound like. _Tink, Tink._

He turns around begrudgingly when he hears her approach. Peeta nearly tips the glass over when his eyes land on her taut, bare stomach. She fists the damaged material as she holds it directly below her breasts. He swallows roughly as he releases the brush and leans forward to light the lantern that sits on a shelf above. He can see out of the corner of his eye that she's stopped but her stomach remains bare. When he turns to face her he takes in her skin and the mark that he had left there. "It's the first time I ever left a mark. I was thinking of my dandelion field, the one I found you in, when I healed you. I suppose it has left a lasting impression on me." He chuckles to himself but stops abruptly when her expression remains cold. "That was a joke." he says before stepping away.

"Who are you? What is this place?" she asks as she lowers her shirt to cover his mark. Her eyes never leave him as he idly traces his fingers over the paintings he's created on the wall. He likes the way his pulse races when she's near and the way his skin becomes all tingly when he can feel her watching him. These sensations are new and he knows he should be frightened of her now. She could easily be a bandit or one of the people who seek out his power. Who would willingly takes his hands from him. He had just admitted to her what he was capable of but he wanted to tell her. He needed to.

Peeta bows his head shyly before facing her again. "My mother calls me Peeta and this is my home." he tells her as he turns around to face her. "Who are you?" he asks as his fingers trace the wings of a bird he had painted when he was ten.

He can feel his pulse quicken when she studies him critically, her eyes narrow as she painstakingly observes him and Peeta can feel the urge to escape return. The muscles around his shoulders are knotted until her gaze meets his. "Katniss." she confides reluctantly.

Peeta can feel himself becoming lost in the cool grey of her eyes as he imagines what colors of paint he would have to mix to match the color when she clears her throat. He isn't aware of how long he has been staring at her but by the way she shifts her weight nervously, he can be positive that it was longer than what was needed. "How did you end up here?" he asks as he taps the wall. He's always liked the way his hand becomes tingly for the few following seconds.

Katniss watches him closely her eyes studying every time he strums his fingers against the wall. "I was chased by someone from the kingdom." she tells him.

This catches his attention. "You're from the kingdom?" he asks as he pushes away from the wall.

Katniss steps back as he attempts to close the distance between them. He tries not to take it personally but he has to know if there's a chance that he can see lights. "Yes." she answers.

He doesn't have to glance at the wide mirror hanging on the far wall to know that he's grinning widely as he races around her to the wall beside the fireplace. She turns around to follow him with her gaze as he slaps the wall excitedly. "Is that where these come from? The lights?" he asks quickly.

Katniss steps forward to gain a clear view of the painting that spans most of the wall. Peeta mimicks her gaze as she looks up following the trail of lights that wind around the tower wall like a vine."You mean the lanterns that the King and Queen set free every year on the Prince's birthday?" she asks.

He can't control the deep, throaty chuckle that escapes his lips as he places both hands at the wall. "Of course. They're not just lights."

Peeta turns around to face Katniss, his shoulders squared. "You will take me to the lights." he tells her firmly.

She narrows her eyes and Peeta notes how dark the grey of her irises become. He's once again so caught in the color that he's not aware of how close she is until she stops a foot in front of him. "Excuse me?" she asks.

Peeta shakes his head. He's starting to notice how confused this girl makes him. It's so much more different than in his books where the damsel is grateful for the presence of the hero. "I wasn't in your way and you didn't belch."

Katniss sighs as she runs a hand through her dark hair. "That's not what I meant." she says as her fingers become tangled in the knotted mess of strands. Peeta steps forward and without thinking, places his hand on hers. Katniss gives him a hard stare but her expression softens when he begins to slowly and gently free the strands from her fingers. He drops his hand at his side but Peeta remains close. "I'm not taking you anywhere." she says quietly.

"I can take it away. I gave you life and I can take it away." he tells her.

Katniss holds his gaze and he thinks he may get lost once again in the dark flecks when she sighs. The puff of air tickles his skin. "You would kill me?" she asks.

Peeta swallows roughly. "Yes." he affirms.

He can feel a deep flush form at his cheeks as Katniss's gaze roams over his face. "I don't think you would." she says firmly.

Peeta attempts to stare her down but he's become distracted by the warm glow that the fire casts on her face. She looks like a mythical deity from one of his books and he's already in awe of her. He could never bring harm to her and in the short time that they've spent together she's already figured him out. "You're right but you have to take me anyway." he tells her.

Katniss meets his gaze for a moment before stepping back. "No, I don't." she informs him before turning around suddenly. Peeta is only watching her back for a few seconds before her petite form begins to tremble and he reaches out quickly to catch her before she falls.

Peeta braces himself as her back collides with his chest. He holds her tightly against him until she appears to have enough strength to stand on her own. His arms are still around her when she turns in his embrace. Her chest is against most of his torso, prompting him to remind himself to breath. The heroes in his story always know how to act when the damsel is near but all he can think of is how soft her curves feel against his body. Katniss looks up at him and for a moment he can see past the obvious guard that she keeps up. "You're still weak from nearly dying and I bet that the people who hurt you are still out there. You need someone to protect you." He feel her begin to struggle against his grasp until he releases one arm to bring his hand up to cup her cheek. "We could protect each other."

Surprisingly Katniss leans into his hand before pulling back from his arms and tearing her gaze away while stepping back out of his reach. He's contemplating about how much softer her lips would be than her cheek when she nods.

* * *

Peeta rifles through the stack of books he keeps closest to the window when Katniss stands beside him. He cuts his eyes over to her before picking up a book to place it in his knapsack. As soon as he he does however she grabs the book roughly before tossing it to the floor. He groans loudly before picking another one up and Katniss yet again takes it from him to throw it on the ground. This has been a recurring act since she had agreed to take him to the kingdom only twenty minutes ago. He watches her closely before he grabs one of his favorites and stuffs it into the canvas bag before she can react.

"You really don't need those. They'll only weigh you down." she tells him disapprovingly.

Peeta shakes his head . "Oh I can't leave without my books." he tells her while holding the bag close to his chest. He walks backwards as he continues to retrieve books and watching her warily at the same time. Peeta turns his back on her only to gather a few provisions for the trip before walking over to the window. The sun has only just begun to rise and he stands at the window sill admiring the deep, rich orange color streaking the sky. He's always loved this time of day where everything is still and new.

He's adjusting the strap of his bag over his chest when Katniss joins him at the window. Peeta doesn't wait for her before he reaches out to pull her close. Her body crashes into his side which earns a startles squeak from her lips. She barely has time to look up at him before Peeta places his hands underneath her legs to lift her up against his chest. "What are you doing?" she questions.

Peeta removes one of his arms from underneath her to bring one of her arms up around his neck. "You're still a bit weak from the healing. I'll carry you down." he tells her before swinging one of his legs over the window sill. Katniss instinctively tightens her arms around his neck as Peeta takes them both down the tower. He hopes that she's impressed by his strength as he easily climbs down with both their weight as well as the added load of his bag. Every hero has the adoration of his damsel.

Once they reach the ground Peeta, gently lowers her down before they walk across the dandelion field and to the thick moss that serves as a curtain to conceal the glade where his tower sits. He's hesitant at first once they reach the exit. Katniss lifts the greenery waiting for him to walk through but he remains still, staring off into the distance beyond the glade. She waits for him to pass through first until following him into the forest.

They only make it a few steps before he stops abruptly. Causing her to crash into his back. Peeta can hear her curse behind him as he stares up at the terrifying figure in front of him. It's perched on a branch staring him down with its beady eyes leaving him to do nothing but cower before it. He begins to panic when he looks around and others like the one before him inhabit most of the trees that cover the ground.

"What is that?!" he asks alarmed as he points up.

Katniss joins him at his side. "What?" she questions, clearly confused.

He sighs in annoyance. "That terrifying creature?!" he shouts as he motions above his head.

Katniss looks around until she realizes exactly what he's referring to. "It's an eagle. A bird." she says amused.

Peeta turns to her. "No no! I've seen a bird in my books and they are not that large." he clarifies before a sparrow flies off of a branch causing him to crouch down in fear. His arms fly up covering his face and most of his head when a large group of smaller birds fly from one tree to another. Peeta peeks from under his arms to look up at Katniss. "Do they always just move around all wily nily?" he asks as he flaps his arms around wildly.

Katniss furrows her brow as she faces him. "I'm not familiar with the term wily nily." she answers him before continuing. "Birds fly. It's what they do." she says as she attempts to hide her smile.

Peeta stands up cautiously while keeping a close eye on the birds around him. "They do this all the time?" he asks.

She gives him a small grin before her mouth relaxes. "Yes." she says.

He looks at her warily before walking up to the tree where the bird that had frightened him initially remains perched. Peeta is cautious at first before he lurches forward to wrap his arms around the massive trunk. "This is very nice." he tells Katniss when she walks up beside him. He has his cheek firmly against the bark as he squeezes the tree tightly. "I love being outside!" he shouts. The sudden rustle of the leaves alerts him to look up just as the eagle takes flight. The bird doesn't fool Peeta. Not at all. He suspects that this large, feathered creature is reminiscent of the foul, evil warlord that Peeta has read in his books, who lords his will over the other birds. He watches the eagle until it has flown out of view. He'll have to watch out for the other birds as well. There's no telling how much they can be trusted.

Peeta places his cheek back firmly against the trunk before closing his eyes. He likes the way the bark lightly scratches his skin and when he opens his eyes he sees Katniss watching him. She remains close and he's tempted to ask if she'd like to brush her cheek against the tree as well.

Katniss attempts indifference but his infectious wonderment has already affected her. "Yes well there's much more to see and not enough time till the lanterns are released." she informs him.

"Then we should not waste time." Peeta agrees as he pushes away from the tree and begins to lightly jog through the forest.

He doesn't wait for her to follow before he begins to spin and twirl as he takes in everything around him. Everything is new and glorious in such a way that Peeta wasn't aware could exist. He's standing still, lifting his face toward the sky with his eyes closed, when she catches up to him. He glances over at her as she levels him with her gaze. Peeta had always been fond of the color gray. It was the silvery glint of a Knight's sword that gave him courage and it was always the shade of the wise fortune teller's hair in one of his stories but now as this girl fixed him with her eyes he was discovering a new type of wonderment.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm hoping that I'll someday be able to come back to this story. Unfortunately all my fic will be set on hiatus while I work on my original novel but there is a possibility that this story will be continued. Especially if my Beta has anything to say about it. **Please Review!**_


End file.
